muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheRealG3rMan/Muv-Luv Divergence
The year is 2001, and Shirogane Takeru wakes to find himself in back in the hell he thought he had escaped from: a world of BETA. Just before he fell asleep, Takeru had been surrounded by his friends and teachers without a single care in the world: just like the Kagami Sumika of the last loop wanted for him. In an unfamiliar place with nothing but his jumbled memories to accompany him, Takeru stumbled his way through this new world searching for answers to questions he struggled to make. The first person to welcome him is none other than the woman who guided him through the last time, Kouzuki Yuuko; a physics teacher in the old world, Takeru's memories resurface of her time serving in the UN as he is now confronted with a new uniform and a new purpose. With a knowing smile, his sensei plays dumb with him for a time, until he reveals that he can still remember a time where he fought BETA, where he and his friends "died". Then, she reveals to him that she can remember something too: the results of Ouka, the twenty years they bought humanity. '' ''Somehow, his teacher had managed to become like him, and he thought he would never again suffer from being alone with these terrible memories. That's right, Yuuko promised him that this time, she would be with him to the end. Her goal? Give humanity more than twenty years of survival: '''she would give them the Earth back.' ''Suddenly, the change of scenery finally made sense. Yuuko was no longer a member of the UN, but a military scientist in the Imperial Japanese Army, working as the Chief Development Officer of the Empire's premier development project: ''SENSHI. Through her influence, the Japanese took the fledgling Yokohama Hive without the use of G-bombs, trading more lives lost for the exclusivity of the resources found within the hive.The Yuuko of this world, with the memories of Alternative in mind, acknowledged that the 00 unit was not the optimal path if she wanted total victory.'' Loop after loop of failure allowed Yuuko an infinity to develop her plan and wait for when her ace in the hole finally joined her: Takeru. Many familiar faces have returned, and all remain important to Yuuko's drastically different plan that offers the answer Japan and the rest of the world needs, but it is an answer they may very well not like to see in action. But the one she needed most of all is Takeru, and for her plan to succeed she requires him to be just as dedicated to saving this world as the last. But can he find in himself the courage to rise again? Or will his experience away from war dull his senses and shroud his mind in doubt, fear, or guilt? Why does he wear the colors of the Guard, and what has become of his family and friends? '' ''Who was the Shirogane Takeru of this world, and what unknown force dragged him back into the world '''if the 00 Unit was never created?' Nothing like a little blog post to get the creative juices flowing. Routes?! *Yuuko (True Route) *Yuuhi/Meiya *Marimo? Mitsuko? Mana/Maya? (Joke/Bad end route) Arcs Prologue SENSHI Combat Trials Food Plant Takeover ... Sadogashima Assault ... Original Hive Epilogue Timeline 1867 *The Motosuu Government is formed and the five most influential families of the Imperial faction are established as candidates of the nominated position of the Seii Daishogun. These five families are the Mitsurugi, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujou, and Takatsukasa. Among the hereditary vassals of the Misturugi family are the Shirogane, a family that managed to make a name for itself as having emotional, headstrong warriors. 1918 *The Japanese entertain a fourth French military mission to their nation to improve and modernize their navy and aviation. 1982 *'December 16th:' Shirogane Takeru is born into the Shirogane family, distant relatives of the Mitsurugi house through marriage and long-time hereditary vassals. On the same night, Yuuhi and Meiya Mitsurugi are born. With the birth of twins, Yuuhi, being the first child out of the womb became the official heiress of the family and is considered the elder of the two. Meiya, being the second one born, is a temporary point of contention between family members before the decision is made for Meiya to remain with the head family. :*Shortly after the birth of the twins, two retainers of the loyal Tsukuyomi retainer household were trained to take on the position as the bodyguards and servants of the heiresses. They were Mana and Maya Tsukuyomi, with Mana being the senior of the two; their training was overseen by Maya's father, Mana's uncle. 1984 :*The Japanese, in the midst of deciding on a replacement to their aging fleet of Gekishins and Zuikakus, make the odd request of a fifth French military mission after interest is taken in the EU's ECTSF program to modernize their own high-end domestic TSFs. 1988 *Yuuko's Alternative-loop consciousness awakens in the new loop, one she will later title as the "Divergence" world. She begins work on a new paper titled "Behavior of BETA and the Re-evaluation of Pilot Capabilities" that is based around her experiences from previous loop(s) that she could remember. Alongside that paper, she continued to develop the updated and correct Quantum Causality theory. 1991 *Yuuko's paper on the Behavior of BETA and the Re-valuation of Pilot Capabilities caught the eye of the Ministry of Defense's Technical Research and Development Institute. She is then invited to enter the Imperial University to advance her paper's proposed medical procedures. 1994 *Yuuko begins the final verification of her paper, while at the same time finishes the development of her Quantum Causality theory. *After the Imperial Diet lowers the conscription age, students are mobilized into training units and are given restricted duties in the rear guard. 1995 *Australia wins the bid for the hosting of the next Alternative plan, Alternative IV. Their proposal involved the building of large sensor units that could accurately detect BETA herds and then emit a certain sound frequency that could manipulate their movement and actions. *The SENSHI plan is officially announced by the Ministry of Defense as their premier research project, having been in competition with the EML-99X Cannon previously for funding. Kouzuki Yuuko is given the provisional rank of Major and is made the Chief Development Officer of the project. Their offices are setup in the Imperial Tokyo University. 1996 *COSEAN is established and incorporated many Asian countries that have lost territory to the BETA. Contact with their representatives was made by members of the Japanese Ministry of Information in regards to receiving their endorsement of the SENSHI plan. *A security treaty is signed between France and Japan. The treaty is similar to in effect to the Japan-USA Security Treaty, and was brought on by the country's friendly relations and cooperation in TSF research and manufacturing. *The Alternative V backup plan is approved after being backed by the United States, South America, and African Union countries. It is officially made in response to the "absurd contents" of the Alternative IV plan and the UN's overwhelming status elevation of Australia. *The Imperial Diet passes a bill that further lowers the draft age for male students. Amended to this bill is a similar conscription of female students. Regular students like Kagami Sumika are enlisted into the military and removed from their hometowns to enter military training facilities. *Yuuko's connections to the Imperial Government through Kouzuki Mitsuko, the Director of Intelligence Affairs, as well as countless other political and military officials allow her to influence the preparations for BETA invasion. 1997 *The 1st Imperial Japanese Army Special Operations group is formed for the purposes of fulfilling the needs of the SENSHI plan and a gathering of potential candidates. Major Jinguuji Marimo is put in charge of the unit. Their base of operations is located in Yokohama, at the Imperial Base of Hakuryou. 1998 *The Imperial Army Hakuryou Base in Yokohama is evacuated as SENSHI temporarily relocates its assets to Sendai. *The Imperial Diet and the Prime Minister's cabinet are moved to Tokyo as the new capital. The Shogun's office and the Imperial family are sent to Tokyo and Sendai. *Shirogane Takeru, at the age of 14, enters into the temporary service of Ikaruga Takatsugu alongside Maya Tsukuyomi. They are inducted into the 16th Guards Battalion and serve during the BETA invasion of Japan. *'June:' The BETA Invasion of Japan begins after the fall of the Korean Peninsula. COSEAN, UN, French, and US forces participate alongside the Imperial Army in repelling the invaders. Thanks in part to certain preparations made, casualties are kept within reasonable figures. :*Tactical nuclear devices are setup and deployed in strategic cities where the BETA are suspected to reach. These cities included Kokura, Nagasaki, Yawatahama, and Hiroshima. Civilian and military assets in these regions are maintained in a controversial move to ''attract the BETA. These weapons, while abhorred by the military, result in heavy BETA casualties. *'July-August:' Kyoto endures a month long siege where it finally falls on August 10th. **Shirogane's mother dies during the siege as she, like countless others, was not able to evacuate in time. Her death resonates deeply within Takeru and his father, who were both serving nearby, and they felt personally responsible for her death. *The 22nd BETA hive in Yokohama is confirmed to be in development through satellite images. *Kouzuki Yuuko proposes the capture of the BETA hive in Yokohama. 1999 *'Operation Lucifer' begins. The Imperial Armed Forces, COSEAN, and the United Nations prepare the greatest counteroffensive operation since Operation Palaiologos. Their objectives include the capture of Yokohama Hive and the recovery of the Japanese mainland from the BETA. :*The US pulls its support after their controversial proposal of G-bomb usage is denied by the Japanese government. The sacrifice of its people to nuclear weaponry was the Japanese government's breaking point and they refused to escalate further with WMDs. :*After a series of backroom agreements, the French agree to participate in the operation. It is suspected that G-elements were a major bargaining point of the deal. *Koubuin Yuuhi is appointed the new Grand Shogun of Japan. Shortly after her entry into office, Shirogane Takeru was relieved of his duties in the 16th Guards Battalion and put on temporary home leave. **Due to his stellar combat performance, Takeru was promoted to 1st Lieutenant after his arrival in Tokyo where he temporarily lived with the Mitsurugi house, as his residence in Kyoto had been destroyed during the siege. *'August 6th:' The combined forces of the COSEAN, IJMDF, French, and UN overcome the defenses of the BETA and capture Yokohama hive intact. The 16th Battalion of the IRG was the first unit to breach the Reactor chambers. :*Shirogane Kageyuki dies during the operation to take Yokohama hive. *To serve as the headquarters of the SENSHI plan, Kouzuki Yuuko requests the reconstruction of the Imperial Army base located in Hakuryou. *The US deploys two G-bombs against the BETA located in Sadogashima hive, Objective 21. Kouzuki Yuuko is in attendance, attached to the IJN 2nd Squadron. The resulting explosions severely damage the island and cause heavy BETA casualties, but no further action is taken without available ground forces. The US is temporarily censured, but the Japanese government quickly becomes quiet to the affair that was brought forward by the SENSHI organizers. 2000 *Elements of the SENSHI research team located in the Imperial Tokyo University are transferred to Hakuryou Base. *The Type-00 Takemikazuchi is brought into full production as the IRG's first domestic, 3rd generation TSF. *Talks between the French Dass-Ault and Japanese TSF manufacturers Fugaku Heavy Industries, Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries, and Kawazaki result in the consideration of a potential localized variant of the Rafale. Officially, the Rafale was considered to have similar design principles to Japanese TSFs in their purpose built for close combat and would allow for greater cooperation between the Japanese and French militaries. Whereas the Shiranui would continue to act as the primary TSF of the IJMDF, the Rafale was particularly attractive because of its niche variants with advantages in stealth and carrier-capability. **The Type-00M concept was presented as a potential domestic competitor to the Rafale's selection. *There are many youths who are either elevated from trainees or otherwise volunteer to join the branches of the IJMDF. They include: Tamase Miki, Sakaki Chizuru, Ayamine Kei, Yoroi Mikoto, Kagami Sumika, Kashiwagi Haruko, Suzumiya Akane, and many others. *The Japan-America XFJ Program is approved. 2001 *The Imperial Army base at Hakuryou begins operations at 70% completion. Kouzuki Yuuko begins to collect more candidates for her plan after being temporarily on hiatus in the aftermath of Operation Lucifer. She puts in an official request for Shirogane Takeru of the IRG to join her but, after pressure from the Grand Shogun, alters her previous transfer request to be a liaison role instead. **Invitations to foreign militaries as well through the United Nations armed forces are sent for them to present candidates to participate in an early screening process for SENSHI. *The Imperial Family and the Shogun return to Kyoto after the Imperial residences have been rebuilt. They are welcomed by Sagiri Naoya, the commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. **Shirogane Takeru also moves into a newly built estate, directly adjacent to the Mitsurugi regent house's location. He is often visited by the head of the family, Meiya Mitsurugi, and is catered for by Mana Tsukuyomi and her subordinates. *The Test Type-01 Rafale C/M "Gekkou" variants are introduced into the IJMDF for testing and evaluation purposes. The C variant sees limited deployment with the Fuji Tactical Training Group, and the M variant is sent to the Imperial Marines onboard the Miura-class carriers for evaluation. **In addition, the IJN requisitions and tests a modified Type-00A, hence labeled as Test Type-00M, for the purpose of competing against the Rafale Gekkou as a domestic production TSF. *Some members of influential families are put in the spotlight as their military careers develop during this year. :*Mitsurugi Meiya officially secures her place as the head of the Mitsurugi household following a heated succession debate within the regent family after the previous head was made Shogun. Her grandfather acted as one of her greatest supporters during this turbulent time, as did her family's vassal, Shirogane Takeru, who Meiya often spoke to in trusted, private conversation. :*Tamase Miki is transferred on temporary loan to the Imperial Guard after her work as a test pilot for the 1200mm OTH Cannon and the Mk.57 Support Gun. :*Kagami Sumika joins the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment in Tokyo. :*Ayamine Kei and Sakaki Chizuru join the Fuji Instructional Training Group. :*Yoroi Mikoto is made a new test pilot of the Rafale M. *As part of the French security treaty with Japan, elements of the 13th Dragoons Regiment are sent to participate in preliminary SENSHI testing. The United States USMC, UFC, and Soviet pilots are also invited. *'October 22nd:' Shirogane Takeru's liaison role is slated to start, and his consciousness is replaced by "Final Extra/Alternative/The Day After" Takeru. Characters SENSHI Research Team Kouzuki Yuuko - CDO of SENSHI Kouzuki Motoko - Neurosurgeon, Chief Medical Officer Has previous connections to the UN, and is an acquaintance of Tamase Genjousai. Yashiro Kasumi The three hundredth esper of her generation, Yashiro Kasumi is considered a very important piece in the SENSHI plan, given her extraordinary talent that surpasses many of her own sisters. Given Divergence's unusual resonance with Shirogane Takeru's previous worlds, some causality information has managed to reach her from Kasumis from the other dimensions, and so she can recognize Takeru and remember some memories they shared. She, just as her previous selves, has not forgotten him or the memories they built for her. 1st Special Operations Group - Initially "Valkyries", later "Wardogs" Jinguuji Marimo - Major, CO of 1st Special Operations Group - Valkyrie-1. Jinguuji Marimo was a member of the Fuji Tactical Training Group until she was transferred to Hakuryou Imperial Army Base at the request of her old friend, Kouzuki Yuuko, to aid her in the training of pilots for her SENSHI program. Even though Marimo carries an equal rank to the doctor and is integral to the plan, Marimo knows little details in what exactly SENSHI is, but what little she does know has pushed her to do the best work she can in training and organizing the pilots under her into an effective fighting force that can meet Yuuko's needs. Despite her strict nature, she cares deeply for the men and women under her command and works tirelessly to ensure they all come home alive. She longs to see the day where Japan and the world over can live in peace and not have children fight on the front lines, and she believes Yuuko is the one who can bring about that future. Isumi Michiru - Captain, XO of 1st Special Operations Group - Valkyrie-2. Michiru is one of two sisters of the Isumi family still living, besides her elder, Yayoi. Marika and Akira both died during the Invasion of Japan, an event that has greatly affected her and spurned her to work harder to ensure such a sacrifice must never happen again. Hayase Mitsuki - 1st Lieutenant, 1st Special Operations Group - Flight Leader Munakata Misae - 1st Lieutenant, 1st Special Operations Group - Flight Leader Kazama Touko Suzumiya Haruka Suzumiya Akane Kashiwagi Haruko Tsukiji Tae Takahara Asakura Imperial Government & Royal Guard Imperial Diet Sakaki Kurechika - Prime Minister Ministry of Defense Iwaya Eiji - CDO of EML-99X Cannon Ministry of Information Kouzuki Mitsuko - Director of Intelligence Kouzuki Mitsuko, the elder sister of Kouzuki Yuuko and younger sister of Kouzuki Motoko, is the Director of Intelligence for the Ministry of Information. She handles all matters of espionage related to both foreign and domestic threats, and has under her an entire division of agents and contacts with which to gather and manipulate information and other resources to protect the Empire from these threats. Despite her prestigious position, Mitsuko isn't the type to wear a suit and often remains in the field over her office in Tokyo. She enjoys teasing her younger sister as much as she does helping her with her plans. Mitsuko is honest, sometimes brutally so, but is able to maintain a joyous mood however much trouble she finds herself in. Yoroi Sakon - 2nd Division Agent An agent working under Kouzuki Mitsuko, it was Yoroi Sakon that supported Mitsurugi Yuuhi in her work to negotiate the resources and funding for the EML-99X weapon project, as well as aiding Kouzuki Yuuko in foreign negotiation for resources related to the SENSHI project. In spite of his apparent unreliable nature, Sakon remains one of the most effective agents under Kouzuki Mitsuko and is one of the most loyal to the Empire, and the Shogun. Isumi Yayoi - 2nd Division Agent Another agent of the Ministry of Information, Isumi Yayoi is the eldest sister of the Isumi family. The loss of her youngest sisters hurt her greatly, perhaps even moreso than it did Michiru given how Yayoi was as much a mother as she was a sister to them. This has pushed her into working harder than ever to see that such sacrifices that were endured during the Invasion of Japan never happen again, and her efforts have greatly aided Kouzuki Yuuko. Shogunate & Royal Guard Mitsurugi Yuuhi - Grand Shogun Grand Shogun of the Empire of Japan, Mitsurugi Yuuhi is the ceremonial Commander in Chief of the Empire's military forces and the leader of the Imperial Royal Guard. Despite her grand title, Yuuhi struggles with the weight of command, and her lack of political power to instigate positive changes to the Empire's domestic situation. While her name carries great power in certain circles within the military and the common people, the government remains content to keep her a symbolic figurehead of a united military, similar to the Emperor. Without a great crises to awaken the government from their apathy, Yuuhi fears that she will remain merely a leaf swaying in the wind and prays that, until the day she is given an opportunity to bring positive change, her supporters will do what they can to protect the people of Japan. She cares deeply for her family's vassal, Shirogane Takeru, and is in a love rivarly with her sister Meiya for his affections. It is a duel of honor as the two sisters agreed upon before Yuuhi took up her position as Shogun, and she keeps with her a locket of her beloved to offer her strength in difficult times. Whenever possible, she takes the opportunity to see Takeru, whether it be by video call or with a mutual public appearance, though her opportunities remain considerably slimmer than her sister's. Yuuhi is not one to be easily cowed, however. Mitsurugi Meiya - Captain, Shogun's Sister, head of Mitsurugi regent house Meiya, after struggling to gain influence outside of her sister's shadow, managed to finally obtain considerable influence when Yuuhi was named Shogun and she was made a primary contender for the next head of the Mitsurugi house. After a heated internal debate, Meiya was finally named successor with the support of her grandfather Raiden and quickly went to work by entering into the politics of the regent families. She made a name for herself with her honest and honorable dealings, and many named her a 'woman samurai' for her unwillingness to back down in the face of her male-dominated opposition. Meiya knew that there were many efforts that her sister Yuuhi desired to pursue, but could never endorse as her official position as Shogun. With her family's resources, Meiya has put all of her time into seeing her sister's dreams of better living conditions for their people come alive by funding the research and construction of an artificial food plant designed for renewable energy and resources. This passion to aid the people of Japan is something she and Yuuhi share, and it is what gives her strength despite those who stand against her. With Takeru, she has been up against her sister from the time they were children to hold his attention. Shortly before Yuuhi became Shogun, the two sisters had twin lockets made with their shared love's picture inside; there they promised to each other they would fairly fight for him, no matter how much time would pass. Despite Meiya's love and respect for Yuuhi, she refused to give in whenever Takeru was involved. Shirogane Takeru - 1st Lieutenant, Fudai vassal, connected/related to Mitsurugi house Takeru in the Divergence world has traveled through countless worlds which include Unlimited, The Day After, Alternative, Final Extra and its Altered Fable derivatives and many more that are simply blurs in his mind. Although he can never coherently remember the events of an entire loop, he can often recall details and rarely likes what he remembers as the other worlds were rarely pleasant in their outcomes. Since he was pulled into the Divergence loop from a loop without BETA, Takeru is at first very bitter that he was once again thrust into war as he no longer wanted to witness his lovers and friends die to his own weakness. It was only when Yuuko promised him a new power did Takeru finally decide that this world was capable of being saved, the way he wanted to save it: without the deaths of those he loved, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to achieve it. Memories from any of his previous loops sometimes resurface during context-sensitive conversations and situations, and other times he can peer into these worlds through his dreams. Sometimes these memories offer him an emotional crutch to lean on during troubled times, but more often than not they only make him long to return to them once more, to fix the mistakes he could only see in hindsight. Alas, Takeru had never managed to recreate a past loop, nor could he find a way to perfect a loop with his desired outcome. He had only come to one conclusion: his goal could not be met without sacrifice, and so he decided to offer his own life instead of those around him: given his uniqueness as a causality conductor, it was something only he ''was capable of doing. Given his unique relationship with the Shogun and the Mitsurugi house, and his frequent meetings with them, Takeru has come to the attention of members of the Royal Guard and the public alike. There are a wide variety of views about him, some positive and others more critical of what influence, if any, he has on the Shogun. There are some who consider him the 'favored' vassal, despite the Shogun's humanitarian work that says otherwise. Tsukuyomi Maya - 1st Lieutenant, Retainer of Mitsurugi house Bodyguard and servant of the reigning Shogun, Mitsurugi Yuuhi. At her master's request, she has also cared for Shirogane Takeru, a trusted vassal of the family, for many years and continues to do so. Tsukuyomi Mana - 1st Lieutenant, Retainer of Mitsurugi house Bodyguard and servant of the current head of the Mitsurugi house, Mitsurugi Meiya. At her master's request, she has also cared for Shirogane Takeru, a trusted vassal of the family, for many years and continues to do so. Kamiyo Tatsumi - 2nd Lieutenant, Tozama Vassal of the Mitsurugi house A non-hereditary vassal that owes her allegiance to the Mitsurugi house, and is a direct subordinate to Tsukuyomi Mana. Ebisu Minagi - 2nd Lieutenant, Tozama Vassal of the Mitsurugi house A non-hereditary vassal that owes her allegiance to the Mitsurugi house, and is a direct subordinate to Tsukuyomi Mana. Tomoe Yukino - 2nd Lieutenant, Tozama Vassal of the Mitsurugi house A non-hereditary vassal that owes her allegiance to the Mitsurugi house, and is a direct subordinate to Tsukuyomi Mana. Ikaruga Takatsugu - Major, Family head of Ikaruga house Head of the Ikaruga regent house, Takatsugu is a charming, charismatic leader of great influence in the Imperial Royal Guard and is considered a national hero by many. He holds the rank of Major in the army hierarchy. Makabe Seijyurou - 1st Lieutenant, Retainer of Ikaruga house Bodyguard and servant of Ikaruga Takatsugu, and younger brother of Sukerokurou. Makabe Sukerokurou - Captain, Retainer of Ikaruga house Bodyguard and servant of Ikaruga Takatsugu, who acts as his master's envoy in many of his political affairs whenever Takatsugu is otherwise indisposed. Tamase Miki - 2nd Lieutenant, Test pilot on loan from the IJA A young but experienced pilot from the Imperial Japanese Army that tested both the 1200mm OTH cannon and the Mk.57 Support Gun. She is currently one of the pilots slated by the Guard to be used in the screening tests for SENSHI, and is directly attached Shirogane Takeru's unit as his subordinate. Despite her father's insistence for her to be transferred to service in the UN, Miki remains steadfast in her role in the Japanese military, and believes in Shirogane Takeru and Kouzuki Yuuko's plan. Imperial Army Mainland Defense Force Imperial Army Ayamine Kei - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui & Rafale Pilot, FTTG Ayamine is a member of the elite Fuji Tactical Training Group, known for its harsh training and use as a testbed for new tactics and equipment before the rest of the Imperial Army is given it. Kei has since been assigned as a test pilot for the domestic version of the Rafale import, labeled Test Type-01C "Gekkou", along with being one of two pilots in the entire Fuji group to be selected for SENSHI screening. Since her father's death, Kei has worked very hard to reach where she is in the military and wants to continue to rise through the ranks until she can make a difference. She still struggles with whether her father was right or wrong, and whether the government was fair in its ruling, but she considers the Gwangju tragedy an important lesson for her to carefully consider as she performs her duties as an eishi. She is engaged in a healthy rivalry with Sakaki Chizuru, though the both of them can often take it too far. Sakaki Chizuru - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui & Rafale Pilot, FTTG After shredding her draft notice, Sakaki Chizuru joined the Imperial Army and set her sights on the most elite group she could find to better make a difference in the war effort: she found, and was eventually selected to join, the Fuji Training Group. She is one of two members of the unit to be selected for SENSHI screening, and is also a test pilot for the foreign "Gekkou" Rafale. She is determined to prove to others, and herself, that she is capable of standing outside of her mother and father's shadow and that she is capable of leading others, whether it be through respect or authority. Given her opinions of the government and the "proper" stance a soldier should take toward following orders, she often butts heads against Ayamine Kei. Sagiri Naoya - Captain, Shiranui pilot, CO of 1st Capital Defence Division, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment Sagiri is the commanding officer of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, a prestigious unit that is put in charge of safeguarding the capital, Kyoto. Despite his misgivings with the government concerning how Ayamine Shuukaku was dealt with, and their unsavory methods used during the BETA's Invasion of Japan, Sagiri remains committed to a powerful and independent Japan and supports the current trend of anti-UN and US involvement in Japanese affairs. Given the shortage of pilots in the aftermath of Operation Lucifer, Sagiri has taken it upon himself and the rest of his men to train the next generation of eishi, and has accepted numerous young pilots into the ranks of his unit in order to ensure they are well trained for the wars to come. Sagiri holds a level of distrust concerning Kouzuki Yuuko and her shadowy project, SENSHI, but he has allowed a selection of his younger pilots to be considered for candidates. He still desires the Shogun to be given the power the position deserves over the politicians, but his hand has been stayed for now given the many tasks on his plate. Despite his reservations with members of the Imperial Royal Guard and their flaunting authority, Sagiri greatly respects both the Shogun and her family, especially since Meiya took over as head and began to pursue the construction of the food plant construction. Komaki Sayoko - 1st Lieutenant, Shiranui pilot, XO of 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 1st Battalion - Pheasant Squadron. Second in command of the 1st Tactical Armor and the leader of Pheasant squadron, Sayoko is a loyal supporter of Sagiri and supports a similar vision of an independent, successful Empire where the government cares for its citizens equally. She is often the one put in direct charge of shaping up the younger pilots in the 2nd Battalion and runs them hard, but she means well. Kagami Sumika - 1st Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Swallow Squadron. Kagami Sumika is the leader of the Swallow squadron's 1st flight, part of the 1st squadron of the 2nd Battalion in the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. 2nd Battalion is known to be mostly made up of the younger, newer recruits and given that Sumika is one of the older and more experienced, she has managed to become one of the primary leaders. After facing the reality of her parents' deaths in Yokohama, Sumika put all of her efforts into becoming a better TSF pilot and has proven herself many times over that she deserves her place. Tatsunami Hibiki - 1st Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Drake Squadron - 1st flight. The young flight leader of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment in charge of Drake squadron's first flight. Tatsunami distinguished himself early in training and possesses great potential as a TSF pilot, hence his early promotion to 1st Lieutenant. He is one of the many pilots in the 1st Armor Regiment selected for potential SENSHI aptitude tests, and is excited to be a part of what he sees as Japan's future. Matsukaze Ryouichi - Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Crane Squadron - 2nd Flight. Matsukaze Ryouichi is the officer in charge of the first flight of Crane Squadron, and is a close friend of Tatsunami Hibiki. He has a mischievous streak that goes hand in hand with his lack of inhibition toward alcohol and merrymaking. Ogami Ritsuko - Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Night Owl Squadron - 3rd Flight. First Lieutenant Ritsuko, in charge of Night Owl's third flight, is as loud and boisterous as ever. She remains the confident and independent person she was during training, and constantly keeps both Ryouichi and Hibiki on their toes. She enjoys teasing Shizuku whenever she comes to visit the base. Asagi - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Drake Squadron - 1st flight. Asagi is a member of Hibiki's flight in Drake squadron, 2nd Battalion of the Tactical Armor Regiment. She is a confident and carefree individual who is rare to anger but has a penchant for sarcasm and dry humor, and is never one to allow Hibiki's ego to run wild. Asagi remains aware of Hibiki's feelings for her, but she has yet to reciprocate them due to her own hesitance. She is still struggling to deal with the death of her instructor, a man she once had an unrecquited love for. Sendou Yuzuka - 2nd Lieutenant, Shiranui Pilot, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment - 2nd Battalion - Drake Squadron - 1st flight. Daughter of the influential CEO in charge of the current manufacturing plants of the Type-94 Shiranui, Yuzuka's affluent family wanted her to have nothing to do with the military, but she willingly volunteered after many of her friends failed to escape the draft. She was part of the same training group that contained Tatsunami Hibiki, Ogami Ritsuko, Matsukaze Ryouichi, and Asagi. She is in love with Tatsunami, but has to compete with Asagi for his affections. Given her selfless nature, she has allowed her feelings to take a backseat to Hibiki's wishes, as she doesn't want to pressure him. Her efforts, however, are supported by most of the rest of their unit. Miono Shizuku - Recruit, Pilot Trainee Despite her young age, Shizuku has been recruited into the military and is currently in training to become a pilot. Given the location of her training base and its proximity to Kyoto's military facilities, she is often around the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment's pilots. She has a short lived crush on Tatsunami Hibiki before she recognizes the cold war already going on between Sendou Yuzuka and Asagi for him, and she respectfully bows out. Later, upon being introduced to Shirogane Takeru, she begins to develop a crush on him as well until she realizes the plethora of girls already vying for his attention: the Shogun and head of the Mitsurugi not withstanding. Kusumoto Sayaka - Sergeant, Mechanic, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment Kusumoto Sayaka is a talented young mechanic assigned to the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. Though at first she was nervous to work with the pilots of such an elite unit, she quickly fit into the younger social clique and indulged in the hijinks surrounding Tatsunami Hibiki and his friends. Has a slight crush on Matsukaze Yoruichi but doesn't pursue it because she knows he is nothing but trouble. Kyouzuka Shizue - Provisional Sergeant Major, Cook Assigned to Hakuryou Imperial Army Base, Shizue continues to support the Eishi in every way she can. Imperial Marines Yoroi Mikoto - F-15J & Type-00M pilot Her original intention was to join the Imperial Army, but she was quickly convinced to join the Navy and subsequently entered the Marines after her pilot and survival aptitude tests were well superior of most recruits. Mikoto originally piloted the venerable Type-89/F-158J Kagerou, but has since recently been assigned to field test the new Test Type-00M Takemikazuchi. She is slated as a potential candidate for SENSHI testing and is awaiting transfer to Hakuryou Imperial Army Base. Imperial Aerospace Force Ichimonji Takahashi - HSST Captain Alternative IV & UN Research Team Melvina Vidya Advani - Chief Technical Officer of Alt IV A quick-witted, sharp Australian officer of Indian descent serving in the United Nations military. She is the technical brains behind Australia's Alternative IV plan, and is the engineer in charge of designing the G-element powered sound devices. Irina Piatif - Communications Officer Irina acts as Alternative IV's primary liaison and communications officer. UN Tamase Genjousai - Undersecretary General Genjousai, as an Undesecretary General of the United Nations, struggles to push for cooperation between the world organization and his home country that continues to push for greater independence in its political and military affairs. Josset Danbellecoux - Orbital Diver Josset, a member of the UN Orbital Divers from France, is one of a select few United Nations officers that are participating in the SENSHI screening tests. She has an affinity for Japan and has greatly respected its culture and military since she served with them during the Invasion of Japan and the subsequent drop landing at Yokohama Hive. During that operation her close friend and wingmate Ellen Aice died, and since then Josset has cut her hair to resemble her old friend and has promised to live on in memory of her. She develops a bit of a crush on Shirogane Takeru and isn't much intimidated by her competition, despite her slim chances of victory. Rina Tervo - HSST Operator Mother Goose 1, Rina Tervo continues to serve in space for the United Nations HSST Fleet. Currently, she is an acting liaison for Alternative IV's research team and facilitates communication between Earth and the fleet. United States of America United States Army Alfred Walken - CO, 66th Hunter Battalion A Major in the US Army, Alfred Walken is the commanding officer of the US 66th Hunter Battalion based out of Guam. Irma Thesleff - 66th Hunter Battalion, Raptor Pilot United States Marine Corps George Alston - Commadore of Carrier Strike Group 2 The temporary officer in charge of the United States Navy Carrier Strike Group 2, based in Yokosuka due mostly for the participation of the Navy and the Marine Corps in the SENSHI screening test. Daryl A McManus - 1st Lieutenant, USMC Pilot, 3rd Expeditionary Corps 12th Marine Tactical Armored Group, 1st Marine TSF Wing, VMF-318 Black Knives 1st Lieutenant of the Black Knives Marine Corps TSF Squadron, officer in charge of B flight. She is in command of Lilia Kjellberg and Wilbert D Collins, both exemplary pilots that have been transferred to her unit for the purpose of SENSHI screening tests. Wilbert D Collins - USMC Pilot, 3rd Expeditionary Corps Wilbert is a US Marine pilot that has been selected for SENSHI screening. Lilia Kjellberg - USMC Pilot, 3rd Expeditionary Corps Recently transferred from her European theater service, Lilia is a US Marine pilot that has been selected for SENSHI screening. United Soviet Socialist Republic Soviet Army Soviet Espers - Soviet Army Central Development Corps Three Soviet espers that were sent similarly with other nations for initial SENSHI screening tests and TSF combat exercises organized by Kouzuki Yuuko. France French Army Lea Gegranne - Major,CO of 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment - 131st Tactical Armored Battalion Major Lea Gegranne of the French Army, along with her unit, the 131st Tactical Armored Battalion has been sent by the French government along with a small flotilla of the Navy for SENSHI screening tests and joint combat exercises with the Japanese military. Bernadette Le Tigre de la Riviere - 2nd Lieutenant, 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment - 131st Tactical Armored Battalion Bernadette, along with the rest of the 131st, is in Japan for combat exercises and is one of the few pilots in the French military selected for early SENSHI aptitude screening. She is part of the first flight of Lorraine squadron, callsign Lorraine-4. Refugee Liberation Front/Allegiance Master Gallery ''' Zuikaku 82C Hangar.png|82C. Zuikaku 82A Hangar.png|82A. Zuikaku 82F Red Hangar.png|82F, Red. Zuikaku 82F Yellow Hangar.png|82F, Yellow. Zuikaku 82R Blue Hangar.png|82R, Blue. Zuikaku 82R Purple Hangar.png|82R, Purple. Takemikazuchi Closeup Hangar Red.png|Type-00F, Red. Yuuko Imperial Army.png|Kouzuki Yuuko, military scientist and CDO for the SENSHI plan. 2001. Kei Fatigues.png|Ayamine Kei, Imperial Army 1st Lieutenant. Fuji Instructional Training Group. Random IJA Soldier.png|UN Gate Soldier transformed into faceless IJA Trooper! Miki Guard Fortified Suit Divergence.png|Miki, IJA test pilot. Marksman. Loaned to Imperial Guard. Mikoto IJN Marine Fortified Suit Divergence.png|Mikoto, IJN Marine pilot. 2nd Fleet, 14th Independent Squadron, 5th Tactical Armored Unit. Marimo IJA Uniform Divergence.png|Jinguuji Marimo, Major. IJA, CO 1st Special Operations Group. Hakuryou Base. Maya Divergence Fortified Suit.png|Maya Tsukuyomi, retainer of the Mitsurugi house. Test Type-01 Rafale C.png|Test Type-01 "Gekkou" Rafale, C variant. Currently being tested by Fuji Tactical Training Group. Sumika IJA Fortified Suit.png|Kagami Sumika. IJA, 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. Australia Divergence RAAF F-18 E-F.png|An Australian F-18 E/F model, currently the most advanced TSF in the RAAF. Used to deliver Alt IV Sensors. Divergence Mitsuki Fortified Suit.png|Chronicles - Alternative Sprite mashup, WIP. Meiya Takemikazuchi Wallpaper.png|Edited a wallpaper, because it was fun. Meiya Pose.png|Edited another promotional image, because it was fun. Type-00F Front Idle.png|Weird we never had one of these show up before. Only in TE. Takeru Honor Guard Yellow Salute.png|Tried making him a fudai. And I gave him a salute sprite by taking Maya's arm and resizing it. Minaru Kamui.png|A WIP shot of Minaru Kamui, using a TE CG. Yuuhi Uniform.png|Koubuin Yuuhi, Shogun. Locket Takeru Yuuhi.png|''Yuuhi.'' Locket Takeru Meiya.png|''Meiya.'' Divergence Meiya Fortified Suit Regent.png|Meiya's spiffy new fortified suit. Meiya Uniform.png|Mitsurugi Meiya, head of the Mitsurugi regent house. Younger sister to Shogun. Meiya UI Portrait Smile.png|Edited her TSF UI portrait, for relevance to the project. Not pictured, every expression. Test Type-00M Front Idle.png|Test Type-00M, domestic competitor to foreign Test Type-01 Gekkou Rafale for IJN. ' Category:Blog posts